


Be An Angel

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: When Dean gets bored every person around him has to suffer.At least Cas, and honeybees, will get something out of it.





	Be An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely not beta'd or edited in anyway, written while drinking and probably passing in and out of tenses.  
Enjoy!

Cas walked into the bunker after a particularly muggy day. The forecast predicted 25% chance of rain, that 25% chance came while he was in the store buying supplies. Leaving the otherwise lovely day a humid mess that he had no desire to deal with. 

As soon as he walked into the comfort of the always perfect temperature bunker he knew something was amiss. There were white feathers all over the bunker. Upon closer inspection Cas realized they weren’t  _ real feathers _ and took a breath of relief. 

As unease settled inside Cas found himself calling out, “Dean!” 

Sam was the one that met him in the war room. Where Cas was setting down the bags from his trip. 

If you were to ask Cas which of the brothers he would have expected to offend him at any given time, well, it would always be a question of what the offense  _ was _ , after that it would be who. Sam was never one to be insensitive about anything he was aware could upset Cas. Usually. 

So the sight of Sam wearing what was essentially a toga made from one of the sheets around the bunker, large fake white wings attached to his shoulders with elastic, halo headband, and carrying a harp really took Cas off guard. 

“Sam? What on earth-” 

“No Cas, he’s  _ heavenly _ .” Dean interrupted as he strolled in with a huge grin.

When neither Cas nor Sam responded Dean continued. 

“Cause of the wings? And the harp? You know the whole…” Dean trailed off and cleared his throat. “You know what, nevermind.” 

Cas looked back to Sam who was rolling his eyes. “Oh for forks sake Dean,” Sam turned to Cas, “What my donkey of a brother is trying to say, is that I  _ somehow _ lost a bet, which I think was rigged, and this is my punishment.” 

“You’re  _ punishment _ is to dress as a terribly imagined angel? And why did you call Dean a donkey?” 

Dean started laughing and Cas glared at him while Sam answered. 

“I called him a donkey because part of the deal was that I couldn’t use curse words.” 

“No.” Dean huffed out between laughs. “Say it the right way, Sammy angel.” 

Sam huffed at his brother, “I am unable to use  _ naughty words _ because angels are pure.” Sam shot Dean his own glare. 

Dean howled out more laughter. Obviously he needed to get out more, maybe a case would do it.

“So you are  _ really  _ calling him a jacka-”

“Yes.” Sam quickly answered. “I’ll go put this away.” Sam scooped up the bags that Cas has dropped on the table and quickly made his exit, harp settled inside one of the paper bags. 

Cas turned to Dean and waited until he was laughed out. 

“Are you finished?” he asked Dean. 

With one last huff of laughter he agreed. “Do you mind telling me what this was all about?” 

“Don’t be mad, baby.” Dean stepped closer and Cas moved to the opposite side of the war table. 

“Awww… come on, Cas. It was all in fun.” 

“I must fail to see where the “fun” is in this.” Cas used finger quotes simply because he knew Dean didn’t care for them. 

“Seriously?” 

Cas stared him down stone faced. Dean took a deep breath and started talking. He took slow steps in Cas’ direction, as if Cas didn’t notice. 

“He lost a bet. No biggie. You know what today is?” Dean asked. 

“Of course I do. August 22. The forecast was supposed to be fantastic today especially for gardening and tending the bees, but the rain made it... _ sticky _ outside.” 

Dean gave him a fond smile, “Sorry about the humidity, angel.” 

The sincerity in Dean’s voice melted his irritation a little. He attempted to hold his resolve though. “I still fail to see why the date has anything to do with it.” 

“It’s be an angel day.” Dean clarified as he stepped closer. 

“That’s hardly what Jyane meant when she started that.” Cas informed him and let his irritation grab hold a little deeper when Dean rolled his eyes again. 

“I know. I’ve been bored okay? Sam insisted we take a break so this is how I’m choosing to entertain myself.” Dean stepped up next to Cas. “Besides, I knew you probably wouldn’t take this very well so today, to be an angel, I donated money to [The Honeybee Conservancy](https://thehoneybeeconservancy.org/) in your name. To make up for the way I missed national honey bee awareness day on the 17th.”

That melted Cas in a way that no other words would have. Dean cared enough about him to know about his interests and donate to one of them in Cas’ name. Holding on to the barest thin thread of anger Cas looked over at Dean. 

“Angels don’t have harps.” 

Dean’s laughter tinkled around him. 

“I know angel. You’re a warrior. How about, to make it up to you, I wear my cowboy hat tomorrow?” Dean offered. 

“Why tomorrow?”

Dean’s face split into a grin, “Cause I’ll need something to hold on to. Tomorrow’s National ride the wind day. And you’re The Wind.” Dean winked and Cas rolled his eyes even as he cracked a smile at Dean’s terrible pun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for August's SPN Coldest Hits. Don't know what that is?  
Really?  
If you read my stuff I would think by now you might know. That's okay. Just take a look [at this link](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/742420) and it will make sense. Maybe.


End file.
